Love And Horror Mix Well
by Goldengal1234
Summary: Ryou is a girl who has come to a new school,but she doesn't know exactly whats in store. As Melvin, a scary guy with some messed up stories to tell, happens to find her interesting.
1. Chapter 1

Warnings: I don't own Yu Gi Oh or any characters in this story, And Ryou are a girl.

I walk into the classroom, feeling a bit more nervous then usual and I look around; all the kids their looked plain except one. He looked tall, muscular, and exotic with hair that looks like hair gel gone wild. He had tan skin with ridiculous eyeliner, his hair was blonde, and his eyes looked like they were black, but I'm not sure since he sat in the back of the room. 

"Class this is Ryou Bakura. She has moved around many times this year, so be nice. Mr. Bakura the only chair free at the moment is between Mr. Ishtar and Mr. Tuzokou." she gestures to the chair. 

"Thank you." I reply and sit down. 

The school day goes by rather fast, I feel like it's been fifteen minutes when I get to forth block. I've come to find out I had every class with the tan guy, who's name I figured out was Melvin. He's relatively quiet but when he does talk it's usually threatening someone, boasting about himself, or being a smartalic. I don't like him. After forth block I start heading to my car, to run into a wall. A tan brick wall that's breathing and about two feet taller than me; I look up.

"H-Hello?" 

"Ryou, Correct?" I nod.

"I noticed you did nothing but stare at me the whole day." He noticed! Oh no... "Now, I know I look amazing but that doesn't mean you can study me the whole day. You got that?" I nod again. "Speak." 

"..." My voice is frozen you idoit! 

"Aww, is Kitten scared?" He smiles and I stay silent.

"Looks like I found a knew toy, but then again who isn't a toy?" He picks me up by my shirt. "Well isn't this gonna be fun?" he throws me on the ground and I hear a crack where I landed on my arm. "Look here Kitten. You are a mouse and I am a lion, so look at me again and I will eat you" he walks away. 

I pick myself up and test out my arm, I feel a sharp pain. I wince and I mumble to myself "I's probley cracked at least, but I don't have money for a doctor..." Crying I continue to my car and drive home with my good arm.


	2. Chapter 2

A couple of weeks go by fast. Melvin hasn't bothered me and my arm is not fully healed but getting there. I have turned into this schools main bully target, so I'm covered in bruises from head to toe and now have an extra layer of skin called make up to hide those bruises. I had a research paper in history; we got to choose the topic so I chose the Grimm Brothers. 

What does the Grimm Brothers have to do with world history? Nothing, but it's important to me. I would always read the stories to my little sister before she died. Her favorite was The Twelve Dancing Princesses, so it quickly became mine. I sigh and look out my window. "I wish I wasn't so alone..." I look at my watch, its 6:45 a.m., time to go to school. I walk out and get in my car. 

Once I get there I notice Melvin and that Tuzokou kid. Its freaky how much we look alike; white hair, pale skin, and dark brown eyes, but his are redder than mine. I remember what Melvin said the first day and stop paying attention. I walk into history, turn in my paper and sit down.  
>We have extra time after class so the teacher decides to let us talk, why must I be put in between these two? I sigh. <p>

"Aw why the sad face Kitten?" Agh. 

"So this is the kid that broke her arm after being thrown by you..." 

The white haired kid had I tone in his voice that sounded dangerous, I think I'm going to avoid him. 

"Yes, Bakura, that's her." Melvin rolls his eyes. 

"She's cute." 

"Obecessed with yourself much? She's like a little girl you, plus you're going out with my brother slut." Now it's Bakura's turn to roll his eyes. 

Bakura pokes my arm and I flinch away. "So it still hurts." 

I sigh. "Look boys will you please leave me alone?" I look at them and they burst into laughter. "What?" 

"You really think we're going to leave you alone? That's funny." Says Melvin. I sigh again and go to get up just to find myself pulled back down. "You aren't going anywhere Kitten..." Melvin growls into my ear and I whimper a bit. 

"So think we should ruin her?" Bakura asks. 

"Nah, I want to keep her around some more..." Ruin me what are the talking about? Why am I noticing Melvin's eyes are a rich purple for the first time? They're pretty but I don't like that evil glint in them... "She looks like she might snap one day and I want to be there to see it." 

"Fine, spoil the fun..." I'm so confused. 

"BAKURA! COME HERE THIS INSTANT!" Bakura's eyes go wide. "Melvin let that poor child go!" Melvin glares at the voice and I look; it's a tan person with sandy blonde hair, ridiculous eyeliner, and looks rather gay. Bakura gets up and walks over. 

"Yes, Marik?" 

"I want you to kiss me." Bakura kisses him; this shocks me to all heck and back. 

"Get a room you two! I have torturing to do." Melvin looks back down at me, I swallow. 

"Be nice, Melvin." 

"Shut up Marik." he bends down to my ear. "Want to hear a story Kitten?" He digs his nails into my side and makes me sit in his lap. I go to shake my head but then I see his face. He didn't even have to say the threat he was giving me, I understood and nodded my head. 

"Good. Once upon a time there was a girl named Little Red Riding Hood. She had a sick grandma so she had to go take her food. On the way there she met the Big Bad Wolf, who gave her a fake short-cut. She thanked him for it and went on her merry way, but the wolf thought she was too happy for his taste. 

He went to her grandmothers and once inside he attacked. Blood went every where as he tore her jaw off while mauling her. Her organs oozing out of the slashes he caused while he ate every other piece that fell off. 

After all that happened Red Riding Hood comes in he looks over and attacks her too. She screams more and more as he fucks her, also pulling on her limbs to where the nearly tear off. Once he's done with that she lies in a broken and grumbled heap, and he gives her a fate much worse than her grandmas for it is much slower. He tore her apart joint by joint, loving those sounds of pain, loving how all the blood splattered on his face and wall. once he was done with her he licks every torn part of her body clean, no blood in sight. 

Then the lumberjack comes in and sees what happened. He grabs the wolf and goes out side. As the wolf claws at the lumberjacks arms he notices something, a mechanical divice for shredding wood; a wood chipper. Seeing this he struggles even more not wanting to die. The lumberjack throws him in it happy as he hears the howls his revenge has caused he goes to walk away. He slips on some blood on the grass and falls face first into the wood chipper, painting the place in the beautiful colour of red. The end." he sweetly says into my ear and then he smiles. 

I'm about to be sick... I get up off his lap and run to the bathroom to puke as he just sits there with that sick smirk of his.


	3. Chapter 3

I'm walking through a forest to meet up with my so called friends, when I run into something. I look up and there is Melvin with wolf ears for some odd reason. He grabs my wrist rather tightly and pulls me over. I squeak and he smirks, and then starts assaulting my neck with kisses. I don't know what to do, I want to push him away and then again I like the feeling it gives me. He drives my back into a tree and kisses me, but what scares me the most is I kiss back putting my arms around his neck. His kiss is addicting and a bit softer then what I had imagined. He puts a hand up my shirt unhooking my bra and in one swift movement it was gone along with my shirt. I stop. 

"What is it Ryou?" He asks. 

"What are you doing...?" I question breathlessly. 

"What does it look like Kitten?" He nearly growls. 

"Why?" 

"Because we both have been waiting a long while for this." 

"Okay..." He takes my skirt off and I take his shirt off. I stare. 

"What?" 

"You look like a god..." He replies with a low chuckle and slips out of the rest of his clothes taking my panties along with them. We kiss and he- 

"Ah!" I sit up in my bed trying to slow my heart rate down and breathe normally as if I just woke up from a nightmare. "Crap... What type of dream was that?" I put my hand on my forehead hoping it will help get rid of the images. It doesn't to my dis-satisfaction."I don't think it would be a good idea to go to school today." I tell myself and lay back down to get some more sleep, hopefully with no more dreams.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Melvin POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I look at Fluffy. "Fluffy! Have you seen Kitten, do you know where he is?" Fluffy looks at me. 

"Melvin, does it look like I care about where that pathetic excuse for a human is?" 

"She's not pathetic. She's... Nice." 

"More like rape-able." Fluffy replies. 

"You're just a sex addict." 

"And yet you let me go out with your brother." 

"Well he's a whore, it's perfect." 

He laughs, and I scan a room for my victim of the day. I pick this kid with starfish shaped tri-coloured hair. I walk over. "Hey you! Yeah, you with the face." The kid looks over all smile-ly and happy until he realizes who called out for him, then his smile immediately drops. I grab him and lift him up. "Give me everything you got or your insides will be stuffed down your own throat." He gives it to me as fast as he can; I drop him and put my lunch money for the day in my pocket. I kick him in the ribs and walk away. 

I wonder where kitten is... She's so cute it makes me bubbly and sick. Hmm... I also sometimes wonder why she looks so much like Fluffy. It just kinda seems weird. 

"Hey Melanie get your skinny tanned ass over here!" Fluffy yells. 

"Fluffy call me Melanie one more time and I'm killing you." 

"Whatever git, I'll stop calling you that until you call me by my name." He replies. 

"I don't understand British." 

"Exactly, now call me by my name. Ba-Kur-Ra."I roll my eyes and the teacher walks in. 

"Melvin?" asks. 

"Yeah bitch?" I reply. 

"Your getting detention for that," I shrug. "But please hand this to Miss Ryou for me. You have no need to look at it you should know what it is." I walk up to her desk and get the envelope. I look at it and smile, and then return to my desk. 

"Looks like me and Kitten will be seeing each other more."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Ryou POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

I wake up to a knocking at my door. At least it's better than that dream; I shiver just thinking about it. I get up and make myself at least decent before opening the door. "Hello-" I was cut off by a wall walking in and just flopping onto my couch. 

"Kitten why aren't you at school? I skipped half the day to come see you," He said in a mock depressing tone, as if he cared about me or the classes he missed."I was lonely" A awfully faked pout to go along with it now. 

"Um... E-excuse me but it's a-awfully rude to just walk into someone's house and de-demand where they have been." I tell him. 

"Well, excuuusssseeee me princess," Drawing out his words while looking at me. " But I'm here on business and I want to get it over with so I can have some fun." He replies. 

"H-how do you know where I live? I ask. 

"Followed you home first day of school." 

"Okay then..." It's a bit disturbing to find out someone you're terrified of stalks you at times...

"W-well what do you w-want?" He hands me a envelope. "T-thank you now k-kindly leave." Why am I always stuttering around this guy? 

He walks to my door while I look at the envelope, he looks back. "Oh by the way Kitten, I have to eat you now." He walks out the door and I stare after him.


	4. Author's Note

Author's Note:

Hello, Goldengal1234 here, I just wanted to say that I'm happy that you liked this story.

The problem is that I haven't had internet for the past years since I've written Love and Horror Mix Well,and so I could only upload things at a friends house through their computer. This one hasn't been updated in forever and I am sorry. I have actually started to look at it again to see if I will put forth the effort to continue writing this after so long. I have fell out of the Yu-Gi-Oh fandom and the book I was basing it on has disappeared from my possession. Also if I was to continue writing this story I would re-write the chapters; because I started writing this in the 7th grade, and I am now in my senior year of high school. This has lead to a huge difference in writing style and skill. I'm sorry for this, I truly am. I will be working on this story when I can to see if I can continue it.

Thank you.


End file.
